


this is a work event

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Even Shadowhunters have hobbies, right? Alec's been hiding his recent unwinding technique from those around him... until he loses track of time one night and Magnus comes to find out what's up.





	this is a work event

**Author's Note:**

> Though set in canon this is pure crack!fic based on some ideas I was tossing around with a friend the other day <3 Enjoy!

He never meant for it to get this far, for him to fall in so deep. Still typing away at the laptop on his desk in the Institute, Alec intended on leaving ages ago. One thing lead to another, a few extra minutes turned into an hour, and then two, and before he realized what was happening nearly three hours passed and he was so invested in the words on the screen that he didn’t have any concept of how long he sat at that desk.

In fact, he was so much in his own headspace that he didn’t hear the tentative knocks at the door or the sound of it swinging quietly open as Magnus stepped inside and closed it behind him with a gentle ‘click’, starting towards him while saying words Alec only tuned in to catch the tail end of.

“--- and I don’t care about the dinner - though you did miss a salmon that was _to die_ for -  but you know how I worry when you don’t answer your phone. Then I show up here and half the staff thought you went home hours ago because no one’s seen you all night.”

Alec finally snapped out of his singular concentration, head moving slowly to follow the sound of Magnus’ voice already halfway across the room.  
  
“Magnus?” Alec asked, blinking a bit as his eyes adjusted to looking at something other than the bright white screen. “What are you-- shit, what time is it?” He looked back at the screen. It’s a little after 10:00. Not extremely late, but if he remembered correctly he promised to be home by 7 that night. And then, after his gaze drifted away from the time in the bottom corner and back across the screen, he realized what he still had open on the computer and paled considerably as Magnus closed the space between them. He couldn’t move the mouse fast enough to close out of the screen before Magnus was standing beside him.

“What are you working on that’s so important you lost track of three hours?” Magnus asked, quirking an eyebrow when Alec minimized the screen in an obvious panic.

“Nothing, let’s go. Hey, how about ice cream from that little corner shop you like downtown?” Alec said hastily, the words spilling from his mouth in a hasty jumble as he tried desperately to change the subject.

“...did you just _hide your screen_ from me?” Magnus sounded more surprised an actually offended.

“It’s nothing, really,” Alec repeated though his lie was betrayed by the way he looked down and away when his cheeks flushed. He tried to cover it by grabbing his bag off of the floor.

“... _Alexander!”_ Magnus exclaimed, sounding scandalized. **“** Were you looking at porn at work?”

Alec’s blush deepend to a solid crimson that spread to his ears and neck. He looked horrified. “What?! No! I can’t believe you think I would - I would _never- I-”_ He couldn’t even finish the thought, thoroughly flustered by the implication.

“Well now I’m even more curious,” Magnus admitted with a low hum of consideration. “But if you really don’t want to tell me, I can simply continue to assume it was porn and we can go home. I _probably_ won’t attempt to confirm my assumption with Isabelle later.” He shrugged, feigning a turn to leave.

Alec glared. “That’s not fair,”  he groaned, but after a moment his expression softened hesitantly. “Fine, but you have to promise you won’t laugh.”

“I would never,” Magnus promised, crossing his hand over his heart as he spun back around to face Alec again.

“I was writing.”

“Writing…?” Magnus prompted.

“Fiction,” Alec started slowly. “Of the… fan variety.”

Magnus blinked. “I’m sorry, I must have misheard you. Did you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute, just tell me that you _missed dinner by three hours_ because you were in your office writing _fanfiction_?”

“You promised you wouldn’t make fun of me!”

“I did and I’m not. Disbelief isn’t the same as judgment, dear.” But still, Magnus looked at him as if he suddenly grew seven heads. “What show? You don’t even _pretend_ to watch television unless I force you to!”

“Brooklyn Nine-Nine,” Alec mumbled, but his voice rose as he suddenly snapped his head up to finally look Magnus square in the eyes. “And you’re right, this is _entirely_ your fault because you made me marathon it with you that weekend! Then I made the mistake of going to look something up online to see how accurate it was to actual police procedure, then I wanted to find a scene from another episode to compare something, and then one thing lead to another and now I have a blog and **have I mentioned this is all your fault because it is.”** The words come out in a rush of breath from start to finish. How long had he waited to finally admit this to someone?

Magnus laughed, breaking his promise, though not maliciously. His eyes darted to the small rainbow flag sticking out of the pen holder on the side of Alec’s computer. “It all makes so much sense now. I thought you were saying ‘cool’ more than usual lately. And then you mentioned wanting to watch RoboCop the other day... I can’t believe I didn’t notice before now.”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly parading it around. I know it’s stupid.”

“It isn’t stupid. Even Shadowhunters are allowed to have hobbies, aren’t they? There’s nothing wrong with being passionate about a show, especially not one as wonderful as that.” Magnus paused.  

“Yeah, I guess.” Alec agreed, but it was obvious he didn’t entirely buy into the idea. “Anyway, it isn’t even any good. It’s just something I started doing to unwind at the end of the day. I normally stop after a little bit but I guess this one sort of got away from me.” He gave Magnus a sheepish smile.

“Can I read it?” Magnus asked.

“What?” Alec repeated, looking genuinely confused.

“Your writing. Can I read it?”

Alec hadn’t considered the idea that anyone would want to. He didn’t know why. Of course Magnus would want to see it now that he knew about it.  “...maybe when it’s done?” He offered. “It might be nice to get your opinion, actually; it’s mostly about Rosa.” He looked up at Magnus with a sheepish smile.

“Oh yeah? I always thought Amy was your favorite.”

“She was at first," Alec admitted."But the more I watched the more Rosa grew on me. She’s such a badass, and she’s tough, and powerful, and she refuses to let anyone else define her or change her… she reminds me a lot of you, actually.”

Magnus looked almost embarrassed caught off-guard by the comparison, but smiled. “Well I’d love to read it when you’re done, then. I’m sure it’s wonderful.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I could be the worst writer in the world for all you know,” he pointed out.

Magnus only shook his head. “You couldn’t be the worst in the world at anything if you _tried_ . Now come on, I saved you some dinner. We can discuss theories for next season, because if you have a blog, I _know_ you’re coming up with theories.” Magnus looked like he was enjoying this far too much, but Alec didn’t mind.  “Plus, I believe I was promised ice cream.”

Alec, much more relaxed now, stood up from his chair. “Moose tracks?” He suggested with a smirk, practically beaming as the reference made Magnus snort out a laugh as he summoned a portal.

“A delicious treat for all ages,” Magnus deadpanned, and Alec could only hold his gaze for a few seconds before cracking, a light chuckle finally breaking his serious expression. The sound of their laughter was only silenced by the closing of the portal behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) )


End file.
